The long-term objective of this two-year project is to develop the methodology for exploring whisker-dependent object recognition and perceptual decision in head- restrained mice. Object recognition and perceptual decision are higher-order cognitive abilities that have traditionally been studied in humans (with functional MRI) and in head- restrained monkeys (with extracellular recordings). Our goal is to develop experimental procedures to address similar questions in mice, for which there are powerful genetic, molecular and imaging tools not available in primates. We will expand upon the Go- NoGo task developed in the Svoboda lab for testing object localization in head- restrained mice, and develop a single-interval forced-choice task in which the mouse will use its whiskers to discriminate between two canonical objects (e.g. a cube and a sphere), and signal its decision by turning a trackball to the left or to the right. We will then use the clear-skull technique developed by the Svoboda lab to inactivate by light specific cortical areas, and thereby identify the areas required for performing the task. This experimental system will enable follow-up studies which will bring to bear state-of- the-art methods for electrophysiological recordings, calcium imaging and optogenetic stimulation on higher cognitive processes such as object recognition and perceptual decision, as well as the underlying learning and memory processes.